Project XD Hybrid
by PokemonKnight2000
Summary: Based of Vibrantechoes unfinished story. Mizumi the Greninja was put to a breeding program with her big crush, Shemzu the Lucario. Could this be her only chance? ONESHOT LOVE STORY Rated M for sexual content. Not suitable for kids.


**Hi! I'm back with another fan story. This time it's about someone I know, who cancelled her project and went on doing her artwork. This is a story to send a message to Vibrantechoes to make this fan story into a comic. Yes, it's called Project XD Hybrid, but it has extra content to complete the story in the beginning and the end. So before you read this, here are the things you need to understand how the characters talk in the story. And yes, it's also a oneshot for Vibrantechoes' Shadow Greninja, Mizumi and her female Shadow Lucario, Shezmu. And another thing, I do not** **OWN** **the rights to either Vibrantechoes or Pokémon. Enjoy!**

 **P.S I am so ashamed of doing this, because I am 17 and I'm not allowed to view adult pictures.**

 **P.P.S My story, 'Aura Quest' will be on hiatus until I have a break from school in 6th form. Do you want me to do the other story that involves Cherry's (Redimplight/Cherryredimp/Cherrycide) Greninja and Blaziken? Let me know in the reviews, and make sure to follow me for more updates.**

"Hello" - Human speech

 _Hello_ \- Human thoughts

 **"Hello"** \- Pokémon speech

 _ **Hello**_ \- Pokémon thoughts

* * *

 _I'm not sure if this would work, but I'll try._ Daniel is so excited to tell his Greninja all about what was going to happen. The door to his room went up, 'ssshhhhk' and then he saw the shadow Greninja, meditating upside down from the celling. Yes, she has her breasts showing. Get over it.

"Sorry to interrupt your meditating, Mizumi," said Daniel as he walked into his room, "but I have some exciting news for you."

Mizumi stopped meditating and opened her eyes. **"Nin?"** she asked in her language.

"Our lead scientist has gotten the green light for a new kind of experiment with our top 50 strongest Pokémon," explained Daniel, "and you're on the candidates list. He wants to see if we can make even stronger Shadow Pokémon, without using the transformation sequence and losing half of them in the process." Then he asked, "Do you know what that means?"

Mizumi unfolded her arms and flew herself down to the ground, landing in a ninja pose. **"Gre...nin...?"** she asked, which in translation its, **"No...what is it...?"**

"It means you'll be put into a breeding program"

 **"Gren, ja!"** Mizumi blushed as she spoke. She didn't want to do THAT.

"Don't worry about it," said Daniel ash he petted Mizumi's head. "You won't have to deal with what happens afterward. The scientists will take care of any possible eggs"

 **"Greeeh..."** she wasn't sure about what happens after a breeding program she was going to be put into.

"Who knows?" added Daniel. "Maybe you'll even get put in with that Lucario you like so much."

 **"Gren?!"** she asked in shock. In translation, it was like, **"Who told you about that?!"**

"Since I'm a higher-up," said Daniel, "I could probably make that happen if you want."

 **"Ja?"** said Mizumi. In translation, **"What?"**

"Buuuut I'd understand if you'd rather not be not in the program at all-"

 **"Niin!"** said Mizumi, holding his arm. **"Gren... nin..."** In translation, **"Wait! I'll... do it..."**

Daniel smiled. "I thought that might change your mind."

* * *

Mizumi had both her arms tied up, as she was bended over with her butt in the air. She was placed in a private room where the windows were only mirrors on one side and see through on the other. Her master tied her arms up for her, telling her he wouldn't rather talk about it before she was restrained and he left the room with the door flying down with a thud behind him. Now she was alone, waiting for her breeding partner.

 ** _He could have told me about the part where I'd be all tied up!_** she thought. To her, it was getting very annoying about getting tied up for no reason. Then, she changed her thought to something different. _**What am I doing, anyway? Am I really this desperate...? Letting myself be... used... just for a chance with Shezmu? Like my own parents were used when they made me...?**_ Then her depression turned to worry when she has doubts about what was going to happen. _**What if it's not even him? What id I end up with a soulless? What if-?**_

At that moment, the door behind the restrained Greninja went 'sssshhhhkk' as it went up. She looked behind her and saw a female trainer talking to her Pokémon. She couldn't figure out what it was, only she hoped that it wasn't anyone else. Just Shezmu.

"It's okay," she said to her Pokémon. "It's just this one time. Besides, it's your first time with someone you know. And don't worry. When this is over, I have a feeling that you and that Pokémon will be lovers for life" Her eyes were sparkling like stars.

 **"Uh, okay..."** the Pokémon said. As she stepped aside from him, a Shadow Lucario entered the room with his paw on his face, bushing.

Mizumi's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. _**It IS him,**_ she thought in astonishment.

"Good luck with the breeding program!" she said to her Pokémon, who removed his paw from his face to see his trainer waving him goodbye as the door closed with a 'ssssshhhhhkk."

 **"Well..."** said the Shadow Lucario, **"I guess I better get this over with in order to make my... trainer... proud...?"** He began to turn shocked at what he was seeing. **"Wha-wha-WHAT THE HELL?!"** His jaw dropped in shock and went pale white when he feasted his eyes on his friend, Mizumi, her bending over with each of her arms tied up and her butt in the air in front of him while she was looking at him as well. **"N-no way. H-h-how is this...?"** He was shocked for words.

Mizumi looked down and blushed as she said, **"Hey, Shemzu... how are you?"**

 **"Uh.."** Shemzu returned to his normal colours as he began to blush. **"Very well. And you?"**

 **"*Sigh* Same, I think,"** she said with a sigh.

They both went silent for a moment, blushing. Then Shemzu broke the silence, **"So, what's all this about?" I mean, I heard that I was going to be in a breeding program with someone else, but I didn't know it was going to be you."**

Mizumi blushed even redder when she heard that. She felt the urge to reveal his feelings to him, but tried her very best to fight it. **"I mean why did you agree to this? For showing your love to me? Heh, heh."** The Lucario was now joking as he looked up at the celling and away from the Greninja's gaze. **"It's a bit ridiculous, don't you think? I mean, we are only friends, not lovers, let alone being in this program too..."**

That made Mizumi give up and allow the urge to take over her body. **"But it's all true, though,"** she said.

That made Shemzu stop joking and looked at her in confusion. **"Huh? What do you mean?"** he asked.

Mizumi plucked up all the courage she needed to tell her feelings for him and into the part of no return. **"It's true, Shemzu. It's all true no matter what. I have feelings for you. I'm more interested in you. I...I love you."**

Shemzu felt even more shocked at what she said. But he also felt something else. As like a love arrow had struck his heart. **"Wha-What?! You...you love me?"**

 **"Yes,"** said Mizumi, looking back at Shemzu. **"Ever since I first met you I had a real crush on you. I wanted to tell you my feelings, that I want to be with you forever. So I decided to tell you when the time is right. But when I'm with you, I felt nervous about telling you. I thought that you might feel frisked out about me and leave my side forever. So I decided to keep it a secret to myself. But then when I heard about the breeding program with you in it, I couldn't help but join. So now, here we are."** She started swelling up tears as she turned away from him. **"Well, since you know now, what are you going to do now? Quit the program? Tell your trainer?"** she started to cry and sob. **"Go ahead. Do anything to me that's cruel. After all, I'm now foolish, am I"** She sobbed because of what she said. She felt like her life is over. That is, until she felt Shemzu's paw on her face, drying out the tears falling down to her tongue scarf. **"Huh?"** she stopped crying and looked at Shemzu, who was up close next to her.

 **"It's okay,"** he said. **"I wouldn't do anything that horrible to you. After all, you are the one I cared about most too. I understand why you're doing this. And I have to admit, I do have a little crush on you too, even though you're my friend."**

 **"Oh, Shemzu,"** said Mizumi as she pulls a face that looks like she's in love (which in truth she really is).

Shemzu then went behind her and kneeled down on both knees, looking at the sight of her gorgeous butt. Then he grabbed both her cheeks with his hands and spread them as wide as he can. Mizumi went, **"Ooh!"** and **"Ahh!"** in a sexy manner, when her breeding partner did that. She then looked behind her and saw Shemzu's face smiling at her.

 **"May I?"** he asked. He then got a response from his breeding partner nodding. He then started licking her womb, causing her to moan in pleasure.

 **"Oh, yes! That's it! Keep it up!"** begged Mizumi. **"Oh, yeah, it's dinner time!"**

Shemzu kept licking her womb, making her moan more and more. Then he inserted his tongue into her womb and started penetrating it with his tongue, causing her to moan louder.

 **"Oh, yeah! That's it! Keep going! Right there, baby!"** said Mizumi between moans. She was getting closer to her climax. **"Ahh! Ahh! Shemzu! I'm close! Finish me off!"**

Shemzu finished her off when his tongue touched her spot, which caused her reach her peak and let her juice out of her womb and into his mouth. **"Oh, yes...!"** she moaned in delight, feeling waves of pleasure around her body.

Shemzu pulled his tongue out of her womb while she was still letting her juice out. Luckily it didn't land on his face or anywhere of his body, it just landed on the floor. **"That was tasty,"** he said, licking his lips.

 **"Yeah,"** agreed Mizumi. **"But we're not done yet."**

 **"Huh?"** asked Shemzu. **"What do you mean-? WHOA! Hey, what are you doing?"**

Mizumi's long tongue grabbed Shemzu's already erected canine member and started to squeeze it, causing him to let out grunts of pleasure.

 **"You didn't know? It's my turn now."** she said, while starting to pump Shemzu's member, causing Shemzu to moan. **"My, my, you got that out that quickly, didn't you?"**

 **"Heh, what can I say?"** he said, smiling while moaning. **"I had that up ever since I saw your cute rump."**

 **"Oh, now you asked for it~"** Mizumi cooed, as she had let go of his member and started to lick the tip of it.

 **"Ohhhh, there we go~"** moaned Shemzu in delight. He was enjoying it so much, he returned the favour by groping Mizumi's breasts.

 **"Ah! Ahh! Oh yeah! That feels good!"** she moaned in pleasure.

They kept on doing it for a while, when Shemzu stopped groping Mizumi's breasts and gently pushed her tongue to the side.

Mizumi looked back at her breeding partner and asked, **"What's wrong?"**

 **"I'm close,"** he said, **"But I'm saving it up for dessert, if you know what I mean."**

Mizumi smiled a devilish one. " **Oh, I know what you mean."** she said in a sexy manner, and pressed her butt against Shemzu's member, rubbing it in a hotdog position.

 **"You are so sexy when you do stuff like that."** said Shemzu, groping Mizumi's butt as she clenched it between his member.

 **"I know,"** she said. **"I'm ready when you are."**

She freed Shemzu's member as she began to shake her butt in a very hot way. That made his member pulse harder as he laid eyes on it. He stopped what Mizumi was doing by grabbing hold of one of her legs and lifted it up in the air, before pressing his member against her womb, causing her to let out a sigh of pleasure.

 **"May we breed together?"** he asked. (I know, stupid question, but it was worth it.)

Mizumi nodded and Shemzu inserted his member into her womb, which caused her to moan in both pain and pleasure. Then he stopped inserting his member into her womb and asked her, **"What's wrong?"**

 **"It hurts,"** she replied.

 **"Shall we wait until it goes away?"**

 **"No, it's fine that way. Anyways, you can move now."**

 **"Alright. Brace yourself!"** Shmenzu pulled his member a bit, before thrusting into her, causing him to grunt and for her to moan.

He then started thrusting in and out of Mizumi at normal speed, grunting for every thrust in her. As he thrusts in and out of her, Mizumi moaned and moaned, enjoying the experience. Her breasts were swinging up and down with every thrust from Shemzu, as she started begging for him to go faster, which he did. As he thrusted faster, he toutched a spot that made Mizumi moan even more louder.

 **"Oh, yeah!"** she moaned. **"Keep going! Right there! Right there!"**

 **"*Grunt* *Grunt* Mizumi, I'm close!"** said Shemzu between grunts.

 **"Ahh! Yes! Yes, do it! Give me your all!"** moaned Mizumi as she was getting close to climax.

Shemzu couldn't take it anymore. He made one last thrust inside of Mizumi with the knot coming with him. **"Here it comes!"** he said as he does that. And then they reached climax and let loose one last moan.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** moaned Shemzu loudly as he unleashed his load inside of her as his member swelled up and knotted her.

 **"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!** screamed Mizumi in pure pleasure as she reached her peak as well.

They both moaned in sync as they waited for the climax to come to an end. As they waited, the restraints that had Mizumi's arms automatically untied her, as they fell to the floor. Shmezu landed on all fours, while Mizumi carefully layed down on her front with her arms crossed to cushion the bottom part of her neck, while she was still knotted to him. There they stayed like that, now panting for breath.

 **"*Pant* Wow."** said Mizumi panting for breath.

 **"*Pant* Yeah. *Pant* That was amazing,"** said Shemzu, also panting for breath.

 **"Yeah. Gotta admit it. Even with your sneaky skills, you really were amazing."**

 **"Yeah."** Then he paused for a bit. He then asked, **"Is it okay if we stay like this for a while?"**

 **"Why?"** asked Mizumi.

 **"Because,"** he replied, **"I'm tied up to you."**

 **"Oh,"** said Mizumi, as she looked between her butt and his now official boyfriend's abs. " **Well, I guess we can stay like this until later."**

 **"Thanks,"** said Shemzu. He moved next to her, trying not to poke her with his spike on his chest.

 **"Can we do this again sometime?** **"** she asked.

 **"Sure, why not?"** he replied. **"After all, we are not just lovers, we're also mates."**

 **"Of course we are,"** said Mizumi, smiling at him. **"I love you, Shemzu."**

 **"I love you too, Mizumi,"** said Shemzu, before sharing a kiss with his official girlfriend. If you want to know how he does it, he does mouth to mouth with her, licking the end of her tongue inside her mouth.

* * *

"Ha! I knew they would be lovers forever!"

"Sure, they would be Danielle," said Daniel. He was in a little room next to the room with the two Pokémon who has mated together. With him was his girlfriend Daniel, who has Shemzu as her Pokémon partner.

"So, I guess they're going to spend time together from now on," said Danielle.

"Yeah," said Daniel. "But now we have to wait for the eggs to arrive. In the meantime, they can spend time with each other."

"Yeah," agreed Danielle. "Buuuuut, I also got something for you."

"Huh?" Daniel wasn't sure what she's going on about until he took one great look at one shiny ring. "Wow!"

"I know, right?" said Danielle. "In order for our Pokémon to get together, how about we do the marriage thing?"

"That's a great idea!" said Daniel. "Let's get married." Then they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **And THAT was the way to end the story. And please note that I won't take requests to do another one. This is to support Vibrantechoes. Anyways, bye!**


End file.
